The present invention relates in general to measuring cups, and more particularly to nesting measuring cups which have measurement indicators, such as printed or embossed indicia on their handles, which handles can be fanned out so that the user may quickly determine which cup is the cup the user wants to use. Even more particularly, the invention relates to measuring cups which can be fanned out in one or both directions so as to display English, (more commonly known as U.S. Standard measures) and/or metric measures depending on the user's preference.
Measuring cups, including measuring cups with handles or other portions having indicia, including nesting measuring cups, are known in the art.